Present
This piece of content goes bye bye. This item is no longer obtainable. The comments may be archival, but feel free to edit below. A Present is an item associated with Beesmas. Presents were awarded by Bee Bear and Onett. You cannot get presents anymore, but if you have any left, you can still give them to an NPC. If you give a present to any NPC other than Honey Bee (NPC), Gummy Bear, Sun Bear, and Bee Bear in game, you will receive a prize depending on the NPC. You can only give ONE present per NPC. To give a present to an NPC, talk to the quest giver of your choice when you have a present in your inventory. You will get a special dialogue before the usual dialogues. If you don't have a present, nothing out of the ordinary will happen. During the special dialogue, a box will pop up, and you have two choices: * Give Present to NPC - You will lose a present. Another special dialogue will reveal and you will get rewards after talking. Dialogue returns to normal on future visits. * Talk to NPC - This continues the normal dialogue for the NPC. If you accidentally choose to give a present to the NPC when you would rather not, you may rejoin the server to escape the dialogue. Locations Not only can presents be awarded by Bee Bear and Onett, but can also be obtained by finding present tokens which can be found around the map in different places. * Behind the presents that were by the Bee Bear during the Beesmas update. * On the top of the hive shop in the Badge Bearer's Guild. * Was inside the 30 Bee Gate with the Moon Parkour on the other side of the hat during the Beesmas event. Recipients * Brown Bear - Star Jelly, and Clover Field Boost x4. * Panda Bear - +5000 Honey, Rage Bee Jelly, x15 Stingers, x10 Tickets, and x4 Bamboo Field Boost. * Black Bear - Royal Jelly, Magic Bean, Glitter, 1,000 Honey, and x5 Sunflower Field Boost. * Science Bear - x3 Glue, x5 Royal Jellies, Enzymes, Oil Buff, Enzymes Buff, Glue Buff, and Pineapple Patch Boost x4. * Polar Bear - x3 Oil, x10 Polar Power, Pumpkin Patch Boost x4, and x2,500 Treats. * Mother Bear - x25 Tickets, x50 Pineapples, x50 Blueberries, x50 Sunflower Seeds, x50 Strawberries, and Dandelion Field Boost x5. * Onett - x1 boost for every field, Glue, Oil and Enzymes Buff, x50,000 Treats, and 5 Magic Beans. * Gifted Riley Bee - x3 boost for every Red field, Red Extract Buff, and 5 Red Extracts. * Gifted Bucko Bee - x3 boost for every Blue field, Blue Extract Buff, and 5 Blue Extracts. * Stick Bug - 3 Enzymes, 3 Stingers, 3 Tickets, 33,333,333 Honey, starts the Stick Bug Challenge. Dialogue Brown Bear: Before giving him a present: "What's up, bud?" After: "Ah, of course! Time to exchange some Beemas gifts." "Let me see what you got me this year..." "Whoa! A 1 year subscription to Bearmazon Prime!" "I'll get so much out of this, you have NO idea!" "Thanks buddy. Here's a little something I know you'll love as well." Panda Bear: Before giving him a present: "What?" After: "Oh yeah, Beesmas." "What've you got here." "..." "WOW, an automatic monster respawn timer!" "Sends a notification every time the Werewolf respawns." "That's a Beesmas gift I'll actually use." "Thanks, I appreciate it. Oh, and here's something for you." "Now let's get back to work. The bugs don't break for Beesmas." Black Bear: Before giving him a present: "Oh, hello there!" After: "For me? You shouldn't have! Let's see what it is... Oh, a jar of honey imported from the tropics! I can taste distinct notes of banana and mango. Delicious! You know me too well. I've got you a little something as well. Merry Beemas!" sic Science Bear: Before giving him a present: "Enjoying the lights I strung up?" After: "Ah yes, a Beesmas Gift!" "I'll have you know I'm hard to impress. " "Let's see... " "Oh! A textbook documenting rare, peculiar, and endangered languages!" "Oh look, unspoken language too: smoke signals, sign language, Silbo Gomero..." "This may offer some valuable insights that'll help forward my Translator project!" "Thank you very much. And here's something for you too, of course! " Polar Bear: Before giving him a present: "My cousin's something else, isn't he?" After: "Look, I love the winter. Cool and comfortable. But don't get me started on Beesmas. If you grew up with up my family, you'd be sick of it too. Bee Bear's not magical. He's a polar bear in a bee suit. But he brings me something delicious every year, so I can't complain. What did he whip up this time? Oooh yeahh! A 12 pack of frozen truffle and sharp cheddar mac-and-cheese meals! I'll heat some up right now, you and your bees have to try this. It's my favorite. ...(beep beep)... ...(szzzzzzzzzzz)... ...(DING)... Mmmmm, delicious! Everyone's got their quirks, you know? At the end of the day, Bee Bear is still a nice guy. Here, I've prepared something special for you too. Happy Honeydays!" Mother Bear: Before giving her a present: There is nothing more magical than Beesmas! After: Ooooh! What a wonderful surprise! What could it possibly be? Aww! A lovely framed photo of me and my cubs. How incredibly sweet of you! Well now, I've got something for you as well. You didn't expect me to forget my favorite beekeeper on Beesmas, did you? Onett: Before giving him a present: "The heck is Beesmas? A friend of mine on Roblox named Younite messaged me a few weeks ago, His friend Mah_Bucket has apparently been hosting a bee-themed Christmas event on Roblox for years! I couldn't say no! Seriously, it's called "Beemas" and just look at this game. And when they showed me Bubble Bee Man I was in awe. But I don't have a good track record with getting out fast updates... I'm already late... It was only recently that I realized I've been twisting this lid the wrong way for months. So here we are, hope this cuts it for now. I'll need to do something again next week to close out the holidays." After giving him a present: "Ooooo I wonder what this could be! lol Wow! A hastily drawn icon of a Christmas present! Thanks a lot. But you know what I really want? To go on vacation in January and not think about bees for a whole month. I’ve got some more lid-related things to attend to first. Here’s your secret reward for gifting a Present to me!" Gifted Riley Bee: Before Giving it a Present: Can't stand this cold! You know us here at the Red HQ - we're all about that HEAT! But you know what, I'd be lying if I said it didn't look pretty. After giving it a present: GET OUT!!!!!! Awee, see, I was right when I took you to be a fine beekeeper. And a good person too! So what'd you get me?? ... RIGHT ON! It's a strawberry scented air freshener! The kind you hang on the reersic view mirror of a car I don't have a car, and I can't smell it very well out here... BUT I LOVE IT! Here, here - this is for you. MERRY BEESMAS from the Red Bees at the Red Headquarters! Gifted Bucko Bee: Before giving him a present: The cool, calm spirit of winter of reflects the nature of us blue bees. Still yet thoughtful. Calm and steady. That's what gives us our edge After: Hah hah, of course you'd do this. Surprise me with a Present out of the blue! You're a stand up beekeeper, you know that? Let me just open this thing up... ...(krumple krumple)... Nice! Some tickets to see the Blue Bee Group in Vegas. Not sure how I'll get there or when 'll find the time to go, But it doesn't look like they expire. Now's your turn! A little something from all us Blue Bees at the HQ. Stick Bug: Before giving it a present: Beesmas is just another day. Like any other day, it's a day to boogie. Holidays come and go. They blow past me like leaves in the wind until they crumble away. But me and my nymphs, we've been dancing forever. Heh heh. After: You're full of suprises, flesh-bug. Let's take a look in the box. A reel-to-reel machine? How did you fit this in there? Very cool. Let me set this up. ... Now let's give it a whirl. Trivia * After giving a recipient their present, they cannot receive another one. This prevents farming tickets, star jellies, treats and other items. * Honey Bee, Bee Bear, and Bubble Bee Man were the only quest givers that you cannot give presents to. * Stick Bug, Gifted Riley Bee, and Gifted Bucko Bee require a translator before giving them a present. * Onett cannot be given a present immediately, requiring you to complete the Star Journey quest line before being able to claim the reward. * On Christmas, Onett gave players a free present along with other rewards. (Note: The present does not have to be obtained on Christmas Day/the day where the 2x update was released, you may be able to get it in any day until the 2x event ends. However, keep in mind that when you claim your hive for the first time during the 2x event, you will get the 2x event buff, and when the 48 hours passes, you will lose it and never be able to get it again. The only other way to get the 2x event buff again is by using the code "AniversaBee." (invalid)) * There are 11 Presents in all: 6 from Bee Bear, 3 from locations, 1 from Onett from the Beesmas 2x event and one from the code ByeBeeBear (expired). However, only 10 presents can be used, with one extra. * Onett is the only NPC who can be given a present to that is also on Bee Bear's "naughty" list. * Stick Bug is the only NPC who doesn't give any field boosters when given a present. * After the 4/5 update, any present that is still in a player's inventory disappeared. * When the Beesmas event ended, the Present in the 30 bee area was replaced by an Enzymes token.